What I Need
by ohhunnyy
Summary: Troy chooses Sharpay over his bestfriend Gabriella, but he really likes Gabriella? Does he realize his mistakes before its too late? ONE-SHOT TXG


**AN: Hey it's me again with another one-shot, yes more one-shots. I think I'll be stickin to one shots now, Its only for the best cause I'm a Noob at this Fanfics. If I get more comfortable I'll do a story. But for now you'll have to stick with these one-shots.**

**Read and Review: Dont be afraid to complain what you didnt like about my one-shot, It will only make the rest of my writing stronger in the long run! So I really do want to hear the complains and compliments :) **

**Hope this won't be disappointing.**

**-Jayelle**

* * *

_She aint for me, You're the one I need_

.

_She was a model chick, pretty thick, in them jeans_

_Walking out the store 25th, excuse me._

_Can I tell you what my name is?_

_You look like the kind a girl I wanna get with._

_She ask, what kind of car I drive._

_I said the V12_

_The all white with the chrome and keep it detailed._

_And I thought that she was the one for me_

_To please her I started actin' differently_

Troy POV:

I came to the outlets stores today to search for something for Gabriella. She was truly one of a kind. Gabriella Montez is my bestfriend and now the feelings have changed to a more deeper one. I want Gabriella, shes perfect to me in every single way. She doesnt have to impress me because I'm already impressed by her. Lately my mind has been filled with her, everyday it would be about her and I'm not complaining. As I was looking through the Albuquerque outlets a new store caught my eye. It read: 25th Store.

Well thats an odd name for a store. I thought. As I was looking at the store a girl walked down the stairs coming out from that odd named store.

_Holy fuck, that girl is FINE, so hot so hot son of a biscuit I'd definitely tap that. _She was sexy, her blonde hair flowed as the wind took it, she put her Gucci sunglasses on. They way she dressed you knew she was a model. A low cut halter top with clevage showing, I was guessing that it was brand name. Her white jeans covered part of her feet as she wore Jimmy Choos high heels. In her hands were, huge bags of the store she came out of. And hanging off her arm was an LV bag. She was perfect. I stood next to my car that my dad had given me for my birthday this year. It was off the chain! It was a V12, with white chromed everywhere. It caught the attention of everyone, but Gabriella didnt care of what kind of car I drove.

I believed the girl's name was Sharpay Evans. It came off as a fancy name I pressume, the Evans family was a real wealthy family. As she passed my I stared at her full ass. It was perfect, the perfect size. She was perfect, I thought.

"Excuse Me." I said to her. She turned and looked at me. _Wow, look at her full plump kissable lips, her curvy body._

_"Yes?" _She asked. Tapping her manicured toes. While doing that, her chest bounced a bit._ Oh hot daayum.. Her chest was .. OMG, it was heaven. SNAP OUT OF IT TROY BOLTON._

"Can I tell you what my name is, you look like the kinda girl I wanna get with." I said boldly. She smirked and I said Troy Bolton. Clearly that line worked. I usually dont hit on girls like that but I had to act different to Sharpay. She was high class and high expectations. She looked behind me at my piece of work. I smirked.

"What kind of car do you drive?" She asked, clearly interested in the car. I smiled my charming smile as I got out of the way so she can admire it.

"V12, full out white chromed." I said detailed. "Want a ride?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. I knew from that moment on I cant be just the plain ol Troy Bolton I was before. I had to live up to Sharpay's full expectations. I had to change, I have to act different around her. It was a chance that I am willing to take to go out with her.

I knew from that moment on, she was the one for me.

_But when I met you_

_I felt like I could be myself_

_You, showed me lovin like nobody else_

_You, I never had to ask for nothing_

_With her it seems like its always something_

As I drove to school the next morning, I ran to the other side of the car and opened the door for Miss Sharpay Evans. I put my arm around her shoulder as I walk up to East High. Everyone stared and some guys came up to me and slapped me on the back saying "TROY YOU THE MAN or NICE CATCH TROY" It was the life. I walked up to the East High front doors and pushed it open. Immediately all eyes were on Sharpay and I. Guys looked jealous with a hint of envy. Girls wanted to be Sharpay. Walking towards Sharpay's locker I saw the girl that took my breath away.

Gabriella Montez. She was laughing at what Chad had said. I felt a little bit left out but it was my choice to be with Sharpay. While she was laughing, she turned her head to look around. Her gaze met mine. Sweet Brown to a Sea of Blue. Her joyful eyes turned into sadness as she saw Sharpay hug me. I gave Gabriella a small smile as I hugged Sharpay back.

I walk towards the gang with my arm around Sharpay. I turned to look at Sharpay but she was on the phone while looking at her nails. I stopped in front of Gabriella,

"Hey Brie!" I said cheerfully, giving her a small smile. She returned it.

"I got you something for christmas." She smiled wide with excitement. I also smiled.

"Can I see?" She said joyfully in a kids voice giving me a small pout. I chuckled and took it out of my backpack. It was in a small cute rectangular box with a little bow on the top of it. It was perfection I thought.

Gabi opened it with a smile on her lips. Her smile turned into shock as she pulled out the bracelets with charms on them. Each of the charms meant something different, she knew what they were about. Her eyes went in a daze as she looked at the charms, I assume she was having a flashback to what the charms meant. I was estatic, she loved my gift. After her little trip down memory lane, she shook her head and looked up at me.

She gave me a huge bear hug and whispered to my ear, "Thank you Wildcat." I hugged her tighter, she smelt like strawberry and melon. It made my mouth water. We pulled away and she put on her bracelet. I forgot about Sharpays presence, so I decided to introduce her.

"Everyone, this is Sharpay Evans my girlfriend." I said with pride in my voice. I was proud to say that she was my girlfriend.

"Sharpay, this is my bestest friend in the entire world, Gabriella Montez." I said smiling. Then I heard a "HEY" coming from a feet away from me. I turned to look at Chad Danforth,

"Ouch that hurt Bolton." He joked with his hand to his heart. I rolled my eyes, typical Chad.

"Nice to meet you Sharpay." I heard Gabriella say in her sweet angelic voice. Sharpay just waved her Gabriella off with a hand.

"Thanks for the bracelet, Troy." She held it up to take a closer look. I saw Sharpay look up at the bracelet also.

"What is that hideous thing? Is that a bracelet? It doesnt even have real diamonds on it, from what I see, Its garbage." Sharpay went back to talking on her phone after her little rant. My eyes locked with Gabriella's she had anger in her eyes for insulting the bracelet I gave her. I smiled knowing it meant a lot to her. I would deal with Sharpay another time.

"Troysie, can we go to the mall afterschool I need you to hold my bags." Sharpay said, this time she was texting and she didnt take her eyes off the screen as she spoke to me. I sighed.

_Now I know the choice that I should've made,_

_Should of been with you what else can I say._

_So would you be with me?_

_I'll be yours eternally_

_She may have what I want_

_But your the one I need_

_She may look like them girls in the video_

_But you're the one for me_

_I used to think she was so fly_

_But if you ask why,_

_I'm with her couldn't tell you why_

_And its so clear to see_

_She aint for me, cause you're the one I need_

I got home at 9:00, exhausted as usual. It was truly tiring shopping with Sharpay. She made me carry 20 different bags that weighed about 5 pound each! My arms felt dead, I slammed the front door and tiredly drag myself to my room. I could sleep right now but I had too many things in my mind at the moment. I decided to try and clear them up. I layed on my bed comtemplating if I made the right decision going out with Sharpay. She could be a real handful at times but a lot of people looked at me like I was king. She looked like perfection but that came with a price of snobbiness and spoiledness. As I thought of Gabriella, I thought of sweet, innocent and kind. She made you want to go out with her, not because of her looks, because of her personality. I knew I made the wrong choice but I couldnt see it. I thought back to the events that happened today.

_Flashback:_

_I arrived at Math, sitting across the one and only Gabriella Montez. We were working with partners and of course I chose Gabriella. We were learning about Triganometry, boy was that a toughie. At this moment Gabriella was helping me solve a few problems, and as I thought about Sharpay. Sharpay wouldnt have helped me, she would of made me do it for her. Before I knew it, we were done with our work with 20 minutes left to spare. So we decided to talk, our discussion, Sharpay Evans._

_"Troy, Why are you going out with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked curiously. Personally? I couldnt tell her why, if I did what would she think about me? I thought of a few ways I could tell her without making it super pervy. I knew I couldnt say, her chest or her ass or any of her body parts. It would make me look like a player to Gabriella._

_"None of your business." I muttered quietly. She heard me. Her eyes filled with confusion and sadness, I didnt know what to tell her! It was too hard to say. I sat and looked at the time only 5 minutes until class ended._

_"I'm going out with her because shes what I want and she looks like them girls in the videos." I said sheepishly and blushed. I looked away scared of her reaction, then the bell rang._

I woke up as my alarm clock rang. I didnt realized that I had slept. Time to pick up Sharpay Evans as I got ready and headed off to school.

_You told me before, I didn't listen_

Said that she was playing around, but wouldn't pay attention

I tried to make it look that we was doing fine,

I didn't wanna tell myself, I wasted so much time

Its been 5 and a half months since I've been going out with Sharpay. Lately, shes been getting on my nerves. Although I get a break from her 2 days a week, she had some family committments but last month was a weird month. I havent talked to Gabriella since last month and Sharpay disappeared many times for her family committments. Things were changing and not for the best. Sharpay had became more clinging and annoying. I didnt want to face reality and realize my mistake. Gabriella gave me a different perspective of Sharpay last month.

_Flashback:_

_I came home afterschool by myself, I've had a lot of times by myself and with the gang lately. Sharpay had some priorities with her family that made her go home afterschool for 5 days a week. I was relieved but I wouldnt admit it. I had to act and say that I miss her or wish she was here, when really I was glad she wasnt. My mind has been thinking of Gabriella, everyday afterschool I would either chill with the gang or go home and think of Gabriella. She amazed me everytime, there isnt a day when she didnt, and my love for her increased emmensely. I was watching TV afterschool, thinking of Gabriella and her smile. The doorbell rang cutting me off of my daydream. I got up and answered the door._

_It was Gabriella._

_"Can I come in Troy?" She asked quietly. I moved aside to let her in. I looked at her closely, she acted a bit strange right now. _

_"What's wrong Brie?" I asked nervously. She looked up and I saw her sad eyes and she looked in my colbalt blue eyes. Something was wrong, I had to find out. _

_"I saw Sharpay." Gabriella said with a timid voice. _

_"With her family?" I asked confused. I saw her look down at her feet making it seem like it was more interesting than what was going on. She was nervous._

_"No, with the basketball captain." She confessed. I was totally confused, I'm right here. She was talking about me right? At least I hope it was me. But I didnt even see her today. O waited to see if she had more to say._

_"But I'm-" I was cut off by her reply, "West High" Gabriella said lookin down. My breathing stopped. I didnt believe her, Sharpay wouldnt do that to me. I wouldnt listen. I stared at her with my mouth open wide._

_"Shes playing around Troy, you have to believe me." she begged. Her eyes pleadingly looked in mine. _

_"Sharpay wouldnt do that to me Gabriella, I think you should leave." I said sharply. My eyes narrowed, my hands in fists. I saw her nod and she walked out the front door. _

I didnt understand why I said that, I came up with a solution though. I tried to make it look like we were doing fine, I didnt want to tell myself I wasted 5 months of time with Sharpay. After that encounter with Gabriella we stopped talking for a month. I miss her, so much. She wouldnt look at me anymore, I see her talkin to other guys and felt jealousy in my body. I knew I was the cause of this whole mess. I didnt see the gang often now, Sharpay has been making me sit with her drama dorks. I knew what they would be doing today. They would hang at Drew's Diner while Chad would crack his hilarious and yet stupid jokes while Taylor would hit him in the head.

How I miss them.

_Now I know the choice that I should've made,_

_Should of been with you, what else can I say?_

_So will you be with me?_

_I'll be yours eternally._

_She may have what I want_

_But your the one I need_

_She may look like them girls in the video_

_But your the one for me_

_I used to think she was so fly_

_But if you ask why,_

_I'm with her couldnt tell you why_

_An its so clear to see_

_She aint for me, cause you're the one I need._

I realized the mistake that I had made, I lost the gang and most of all I lost the love of my life. Sharpay has been pissing me off lately, I need to do something about _that dog. _Everyday I hear her say, "Troy do this, get me that, Troy find this, Troy look at that." She didnt control me, not anymore. I've been going out with her for 6 months and Its time for a change. I want my old life back, I want the great friends I had before I met Sharpay. Most of all, its clear to see that I need Gabriella. I dont care about Sharpays look, I know shes not the one for me. I told Sharpay to meet me at my locker cause I needed to talk to her.

I walked through the doors of East High, I was nervous, I didnt know how to do this. I could use the cheating against her. I knew Gabriella was right when she told me I didnt want to believe it but now I have no choice to. Even if Gabriella didnt know that she helped me break up with Sharpay in her own way by telling me the information she saw. I saw Sharpay at my locker waiting for me. _Theres no turning back Troy, You can do this._

"Hey Shar, We need to talk." I said nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What is it Troysie?" She asked seductively running her hands up my shirt. She is distracting me from what I am about to say. I stepped one step back.

"I know what you have been doing behind my back Sharpay." I said sharply. _I hope Gabriella was right!_ She looked at me like I had 2 heads.

"Because of what you have been doing, We need to break up." My eyes were hard as I stared into her angry eyes. She narrowed her eyes and said

"What have I been doing, Troy?" Sharpay asked threatingly. I stared at her in disbelief, like she didnt know.. No wonder she's in the drama department.

"Maybe this will jog your memory, West high basketball captain." I said with a smirk. Her face fell, she looked hideous now. What did I see in her? She walked straight up to me and said,

"We fucked everyday." Sharpay replied in a teasing voice. Personally I didnt care. She looked smaller compared to what I saw her before.

I shook my head and laughed, "I dont care, do whatever you want slut." I said while walking away. I didnt notice that, that little argument drew the attention of the gang.

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_I will make a change, I swear I won't put no one else before you this time_

_I wanna make a brand new start_

_So please don't walk away_

_I'm not in love with her, and all that really matters is you_

_is you, is you._

It was 8:00 pm as I sat there in my bed, thinking of how to get Gabriella back. I didnt need a plan, it would come out of me as I got to her place. I took my jacket and got in my car and drove to her house. I arrived in her driveway and went into the backyard. I saw the light shining from her room as she was still awake. _Perfect. _I climbed up the tree that I use to climb but lately havent been climbing. How I missed climbing this tree. I hopped onto her balcony quietly and called her cellphone. I heard it ring in the inside as she picked it up, her angelic voice filling up the end of my phone. I told her to come outside of her balcony. She opened the doors and we were face to face.

"I brought you flowers." I said nervously. I looked at her for a while, she showed no emotions.

"Look I know I made a mistake but I-" Gabriella cut me off when she turned away and closed her balcony doors. I looked at her through the glass, she closed her curtains. I took a peice of paper out and sketched _Meet Me at the Park tomorrow 6 pm. Please Brie._

I slid it underneath her door as I climbed back down the tree, and got into my car and drove away. I slept badly last night, Gabriella was all I could think about, I woke up looking like crap.

5:30 came by fast, as I wore a suit/tuxedo and walked to the park. I hid behind the tree until I saw Gabriella. She wore a graphic t-shirt, faded jeans and converse, and she still took my breath away. She looked around for me as she realized that I wasnt here, she shook her head softly and turned around to walk. I came out behind the tree and sang the lines I've been repeating ever since I broke up with Sharpay.

"From the bottom of my heart, I will make a change, I swear I wont put no one else before you this time, I wanna make a brand new start so please dont walk away." I sang, she turned around, tears in her eyes.

As I sang "I'm not in love with her, and all that really matters is you, is you, is you." I stopped in front of her and dropped to my knees. Gabriella ran her fingers delicately through my hair.

"She may have what I want, But girl your what I need, This girl is not for me, You're the one I need." I continued, my cheek on her stomach. Gabriella picked me up as I stood in front of her looking in her eyes.

_She may have what I want_

But you're the one I need

She may look like them girls in the video

But your the one for me

I used to think, she was so fly

But if you ask why,

I'm with her couldnt tell you why

An its so clear to see, she aint for me

Cause your the one I need.

"Brie, I made a huge mistake, please forgive me, when I told you that she has what I want, but you're the one I need. And when I told you that she looks like them girls in the video, but you're the one for me." I begged with sorrow in my eyes.

"Shes not for me, shes not you, she will never be you I just made a mistake along the way to figure that out." I said softly. I looked up at Gabriella closely, she was contemplating on what to say. I waited for her reply.

"I'm what you need?" She said in a confused tone. I looked at her and nodded vigorously. She took a huge sigh while looking down and ran her hands through her soft curls. She was thinking of what to do next, what to say and she looked up.

"I swear Bolton, one more mess up from you, you wished you pick Sharpay over me." Gabriella ordered jokingly. I chuckled and embraced her tightly.

"Oh how I miss you Brie, I wont let you go this time, I promise." I whispered confidently. She backed away from me and took in my appearance. Gabriella did a cat whistle, and looked me up and down. I laughed. _She really is something. _

"What made you dress up in this occasion, Mr. Bolton?" Brie raised up one eyebrow while looking at me intently.

"Well I was wondering after this chaos we could go out for dinner as our first date?" I asked hopefully. Gabriella blushed and looked down. She tucked her loose curl behind her ear and said, "Sure!" As we walked to the car, Gabriella stopped.

"Whats wrong?" I said confused. She looked down at herself with her mouth open.

"I'm not dressed up, just drive me to my place and I'll grab a dress and change quickly." She rambled. " I need to put on some make up and do my hair, oh gosh when is your reservation? are we going to be late, what will -" I cut her off and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around my neck as my arms snaked to her waist. We pulled away for air as I rested my forehead on hers.

"You look perfect, I dont care if you were wearing a cardboard box as clothing." She looked amused from what I said.

"Maybe you want me to dress like _Sharpay Evans_ so I can look like them girls in the video." Gabriella said bitterly.

"Remember what I said love, she aint for me, youre the one I need." I said as I picked her up and spun her around. I put her down as our lips met and tongues dueled.

_You're What I Need._


End file.
